


Homecoming

by shootybangbang (peonylanterns)



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonylanterns/pseuds/shootybangbang
Summary: “I thought… I thought you were dead. Arthur, you miserable bastard, you goddamned fool, I - ”---Tiny little drabble. No spoilers. Has absolutely nothing to do with the main storyline.Critique heavily encouraged.





	Homecoming

You press the back of your hand to your mouth when you see him. “Arthur…?”

He smiles faintly as he leans against the door frame. “Hey there.”

“I thought… I thought you were dead. Arthur, you miserable bastard, you goddamned fool, I - ”

“Good to see you too,” he says. And the lightness in his tone, the familiar smell of gun oil and leather, the hard thunk of his boots against the wood floor as he steps towards you…

You start crying even harder than you had when you’d finally given up hope of his survival. Embarrassed, you turn away and try to muffle your loud, choking sobs by covering your face - but suddenly he’s holding you, letting you ruin his clean shirt with tears and snot, running his hand gently through your hair and quietly repeating the same two words over and over again until you finally begin to calm.

“I’m here,” he says. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come watch me have an emotional breakdown over a horrible cowboy man @ [shootybangbang.tumblr.com](https://shootybangbang.tumblr.com/).


End file.
